


Never

by noovvaaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Scared Eren, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noovvaaa/pseuds/noovvaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is never going to let Eren go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

“Eren, what are you so afraid of”?

Eren burrowed further into the closet and shivered at the sound of the sickeningly sweet voice. “You, of all people, should know that i wouldn’t hurt you”. Eren bit his lip, pondering over the idea of giving away his location to answer the voice. 

It could cost him his life. Just like it had cost him his family’s. 

His body began to tremble with fear. Fear of the thing outside the closet door. Fear of having the same fate that his family had faced.

Eren didn’t imagine dying like this. He had imagined dying because of old age with his lover by his side. Not because of some psychopath in his house. 

Giving away his location was the last thing he wanted to do, but the room he was currently hiding in so happened to be the smallest room in his house with no windows. It wouldn’t be long before the person would find him. 

Eren quietly drew a shaky breath and relaxed his clenched muscles. He was going to get out of here, maybe not fully alive or in one piece, but he was going to get out of here. 

“Eren”?

Eren tensed again the voice had sounded just outside the closet door. He could his throat begin to close and tears blur his vision. Eren knew, once the soft hiccup had escaped from his mouth, it was all over. 

The closet door was wrenched opened so harshly it almost flew off the hinges. 

“Eren! I found you!” 

Eren let out a shriek as he was suddenly jerked up off the floor and pulled into a fierce hug. He sobbed against the shorter man’s shoulder, “Levi, please,” he pleaded, “let me go”. Eren knew that the shorter man was stronger and faster than him, he knew that he didn’t stand a chance getting to the front door with out getting caught, he’s tried in the past. 

Levi shothed his hair down and hushed him, “That’s a silly thing to do. I love you, why would I let you go”? Eren felt Levi burrow his face into his shoulder and smile, “I’m never letting you go,” with every word his voice got harsher. He jerked Eren closer causing him to sob harder...

“Never”.


End file.
